Converter circuits of various types to convert an electrical power type to another electrical power type are known in the art. Typically, a converter circuit will include a transformer that takes a particular type of input power and transforms it into a second type of output power. For a variety of reasons, it is advantageous to monitor and control the output power. Detecting the power output on the secondary or output side of a transformer in a converter circuit, however, includes certain drawbacks. For example, detecting power on the output side may negatively affect the power output signal from the transformer. Detecting power on the input or primary side of the transformer also has its drawbacks. For example, it is common that input voltages vary or drift over time thereby affecting the power determination. For instance, a power input to the transformer in many practical applications is provided from a wall socket outlet from which voltages may vary over time. Varying input voltages can cause inaccurate power readings from the primary side of the transformer. Another obstacle to power detection and control includes variance in the input current or current on the primary side of the transformer over time, which also renders power detection on the primary side of the transformer difficult to obtain accurately.